Toucher du Métal
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: IronFrost - Loki est jugé pour ses actes envers Midgard par Odin le Père de Toutes Choses. Quel sera son jugement et comment fera-t-il face à cela sans perdre la raison...
1. Prologue

**Auteure** : Lily Elebore Michaels

**Note de l'auteure** : Bonjour à tous ! Je publie cette première fiction sous le pseudonyme de Lily Elebore Michaels mais je suis aussi Love Gaara of the Sand. C'est ma première fiction pour le fandom Avengers alors laissez-moi une petite chance ^^ Alors voilà, c'est un IronFrost…

-+-+-+**Avertissement important : Les personnages risquent d'être légèrement OOC dans cette fiction. Pour ceux et celles que cela ne plait pas, changer de fiction, merci**. -+-+-+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Thor et Loki disparurent quelques secondes après avoir activé le tesseract. Plusieurs étincelles apparurent puis un rayon plus épais s'occupa d'emmener les deux demi-frères sur Asgard, où Odin les accueillis aussitôt à l'arrivée, Fregga à son bras et quelques gardes derrière lui, chargé de maintenir l'ordre si Loki entrainait quelques problèmes.

Le trajet depuis le lieu où ils étaient apparus, jusqu'à la grande salle du trône en plein cœur de la demeure royale fut pénible pour Loki, qui devait progresser à petits pas étant donné les chaines qui reliaient ses pieds. Il désirait plus que tout pousser un long soupir, pour évacuer un peu des derniers événements mais la _muselière_ lui empêchait cette satisfaction. Il suivit donc Thor sans rechigner, sous l'œil attentif de quelques curieux assemblés le long de la longue voie.

Odin s'installa dans son fauteuil, puis se fut Fregga. Sa lance à la main, Odin regarda ses deux fils avec une grande déception dans le regard, davantage pour Loki puisqu'il avait menacé la paix et le calme de Midgard, qui n'avait pas besoin d'une telle démonstration de pouvoir de la part d'un de ses fils. Surtout que celui qui avait causé du trouble était le fils le plus craint des neufs royaumes avec sa magie puissante et ses pouvoirs inégalables.

- Loki Odinson, en attendant que j'aie décidé d'une sentence valable pour tous les meurtres et le dommage causé à Midgard, tu seras enfermé dans la prison du domaine, sans possibilité d'utiliser des pouvoirs ni même de parler. Tu seras restreint jusqu'à ce que je décide les conséquences de tes actes.

- Père, non ! S'exclama Thor en posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, comme pour empêcher quiconque de l'emmener loin de lui.

- Thor, suffit. En tant que prince héritier, tu dois reconnaître un criminel et le juger adéquatement, quel que soit son rôle dans ta parenté. Maintenant laisse les gardes emmener ton frère.

Thor, incapable d'aller contre un ordre direct de son père, se déplaça sur le côté en regardant son frère être emporté par les gardes, encore réduit au silence et entravé par deux chaînes asgardiennes, impossibles à casser même avec la force spectaculaire de Thor.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, les gardes ricanèrent et poussèrent plus fort le prince, s'amusant de la douleur qu'il éprouvait au contact des mains contre son dos. Le combat contre Hulk s'était terminé avec de nombreuses blessures qui n'avaient pas encore eut le temps de se refermer et il pouvait sentir chacune d'elles de façon amplifié. Avec souffrance et douleur, il fut emmené dans les geôles de la demeure royale sous les moqueries incessantes d'autres prisonniers, en plus des nombreux gardes qui s'occupaient d'eux.

On le poussa dans sa cellule, composée de six murs, comprenant plancher et plafond, de métal doré gravés de runes anti-magie. Un lit suspendu, une cuvette de toilette, un bureau et un lavabo composait le mobilier de l'endroit, pour les besoins primaires de tout être vivant. La porte de la cellule se referma dans un claquement sourd et Loki se retrouva plongé dans le noir complet, ses chaines disparaissant au même moment, sans toutefois lui enlever le bâillon. Il s'assit sur le lit, s'étendit puis ferma les yeux. Il en avait pour longtemps, après tout.

/…/

Loki fut réveillé par de l'agitation un peu devant sa cellule et il se redressa, tentant d'adopter une meilleure position pour écouter ce qui se passait. Il ne put discerner aucun mot et sa magie crépita entre ses doigts, l'empêchant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit en grand, éclairant brusquement sa rétine et provoquant un aveuglement temporaire. L'enfermement prolongé dans un noir d'encre n'aidait en rien sa vision à s'adapter à la lumière.

- Mon frère, comme je suis content de te revoir. Dit Thor en enlaçant son frère de toutes ses forces.

Loki le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire : « je ne suis pas ton frère ». Thor comprit immédiatement le regard et répondit en souriant, légèrement exaspéré :

- Nous le serons toujours, Loki.

Le jutun regarda la porte encore ouverte et les gardes curieux qui s'accumulaient dans l'entrebâillement et haussa les sourcils. Thor soupira, détestant au plus haut point l'entrave aux paroles de son frère. Il répondit toutefois au regard interrogatif comme s'il connaissait parfaitement la question.

- Il n'y a aucune raison à cela mon frère, une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ton enfermement et il fallait que je te revois. Notre père a décidé que ton jugement serait rendu à la prochaine nouvelle lune, dans cinq nuits. Espérons que ta peine ne sera pas aussi douloureuse que pour les autres criminels de notre royaume.

Loki acquiesça gravement, se remémorant l'être qui avait tué un autre asgardien des centaines d'années plus tôt. Il avait été enfermé avec un loup et s'était fait dévoré vivant lorsque ce dernier eut subit la faim, une semaine après leur enfermement. Qu'en serait-il de sa personne, si son crime était d'avoir semé le chaos à Midgard, armé du tesseract avec une armée de chitauris derrière lui ? Sans doute la mort serait le châtiment suggéré. Il déglutit.

Thor lui donna une autre accolade et caressa distraitement sa nuque, geste qu'appréciait Loki depuis qu'il avait pris sa forme de loup, des siècles plus tôt. Le brun profita de la caresse aussi longtemps que possible et grogna lorsque Thor dû s'en aller, replongeant sa vision dans le noir complet.

Loki se recoucha et s'endormit, attendant avec impatience que son jugement soit prononcé, la faim commençant à se faire sentir petit à petit.

/…/

Ce fut Thor lui-même qui vint le chercher et aussitôt qu'il quitta la cellule, les chaines réapparurent à ses poignets et à ses chevilles et Loki regretta aussitôt les instants où il ne les avait pas. Sa magie était davantage scellée maintenant que quatre points contre sa peau la bloquaient et il en avait mal au cœur.

- Loki Odinson, tonna la voix du roi d'Asgard, face à une assemblée de plusieurs centaines de citoyens, tu es jugé aujourd'hui pour les crimes que tu as perpétrés envers Midgard, avec l'aide d'une arme volée dans mes coffres.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent mais d'un coup de Gungnir, son bâton, Odin imposa le silence dans la salle du trône. Loki soutint le regard de son père adoptif, Thor au côté du monarque pour faire bonne allure. Le jutun était seul face à tout ce monde et il ressentait cela avec solitude. Odin clama la sentence et la salle sembla se figer un instant.

Pour Loki, seul un bourdonnement à ses oreilles accompagna la décision d'Odin et lorsqu'il fut emmené face à ce dernier, pour qu'il subisse le châtiment déclaré, ce fut dans un atmosphère molle, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Odin lui retira tous ses pouvoirs et toucha son épaule avec son bâton. Un courant chaud passa au travers du corps de Loki tandis qu'il était téléporté vers le lieu de son bannissement, le regard sombre de Thor comme dernière image d'Asgard.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça**

**m'encouragerais vraiment quite à savoir**

**si c'est pas trop mal jusqu'à présent...**


	2. Chapitre 01

**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 1. Les chapitres ne seront pas vraiment plus longs que cela, mais au moins il y en aura plusieurs. Peut-être que lorsque ma fiction sera publiée en entier, je fusionnerai chacun des chapitres pour faire un One-shot... je verrai en temps et lieux.**

**En attendant, j'espère que ma fiction vous plait, j'attend des nouvelles avec impatience !**

**D'ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire des commentaires de ma fiction, d'autant plus que c'est ma première dans ce fandom... enfin bref.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

Dans la tour Stark, de nombreuses personnes s'affairaient à réparer les dégâts causés par les chitauris. Tony, Steve et Clint étaient également de la partie, chacun à divers endroits de l'immeuble.

Steve aidait les hommes à rebâtir les murs, reposer les vitres et aidait le reste de la ville aussitôt qu'il le pouvait, en bon soldat qu'il était. Deux bras comme les siens n'étaient jamais de trop lorsqu'il fallait déplacer les nombreux cadavres extraterrestres, ou bien déplacer tous ces fragments d'immeubles tombés au combat. Bruce Banner aidait également au possible Rogers, contrôlant Hulk beaucoup mieux depuis deux semaines maintenant.

Clint aidait à sa manière, en surveillant sans cesse depuis le haut des immeubles, si une quelconque menace faisait son apparition. Ses préférences envers les étages plus élevés fut également utile pour réparer divers dispositifs au travers de la ville, tous du SHIELD, pour repérer les menaces et transférer diverses informations à des endroits stratégiques.

Quant à Tony Stark, il était enfouis dans son laboratoire, à reconstituer au mieux sa force d'antant. JARVIS nécessitait une bonne mise à niveau, ses armures étaient dans un état médiocre et son ARC demandait une petite vérification, bien que sa nouvelle source soit nettement plus puissante que la dernière. Il passait donc son temps sur ses ordinateurs, à manipuler les informations, les graphiques et les fichiers comme de simples jouets, les effaçant, les modelant et les transformant à sa manière, tout en parlant avec son ordinateur central, qui commençait à se porter mieux depuis le début de ses réparations.

Natasha Romanof, quant à elle, aidait les policiers à enrayer les voleurs qui désiraient profiter de la destruction des bâtiments pour enfreindre la loin.

Les deux semaines écoulées depuis la destruction de Manhattan par les forces ennemies avaient été productives. Bien que de nombreux chantiers de constructions engorgeaient la ville, on pouvait constater au mieux l'état des bâtiments et des routes. Évidemment, de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient sans emploi temporairement, mais rien ne semblait les rendre plus heureux qu'une menace éliminée par les Avengers. Les chaines télévisées faisaient chou gras des vidéos de combat et des quelques phrases soutirées à des membres du SHIELD, bien que ceux-ci dussent faire leur deuil de Phil Coulson[IP1] , décédé dans l'engin volant plus tôt.

Les nuits tombaient sur New York en donnant un sentiment de satisfaction aux Avengers, dont la reconstruction de la ville constituait la priorité ces derniers temps. Tous résidaient à différents étages de la tour Stark, bien en dessous des appartements de Tony, qu'il partageait autrefois avec Pepper Potts. Ils avaient rompus peu de temps après la destruction du missile par Tony, Pepper étant furieuse que l'homme ait si peu de considération envers leur relation. Évidemment, répondre à un appel d'adieu n'ayant pas été dans ses priorités, une dispute digne de grands soaps s'était déroulée dans le bureau du PDG, résultant en la démission de la femme et la reprise au pouvoir de l'entreprise Stark par Tony.

Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs une bonne douche avant de s'étendre dans son grand lit double, son cerveau en compote après avoir autant travaillé ses diverses technologies. Il ne désirait avoir que le silence et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Enfermé entre ses draps, il plongea lentement dans le sommeil.

/…/

Loki apparut en plein cœur de Central Parc. La nuit était tombée depuis peu lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol de Manhattan. La nuit était fraiche mais cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure, sa nature de géant du froid privilégiant le froid au chaud.

Encore vêtu de son armure, mais sans le casque, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua quelques regards effrayés sur sa personne. Incapable de la moindre magie, il préféra ignorer les personnes qui l'observaient et progressa entre les arbres, à la recherche d'un lieu où il pourrait manger. Ses lèvres étant finalement capable de s'ouvrir, il était prêt en engloutir n'importe quel met qu'on lui présenterait sans chigner.

C'était sans compter l'image qu'il projetait, et celle que les médias ne cessaient d'offrir au monde entier. Il tenta de prendre sa forme féminine mais échoua lamentablement tandis que son corps percuta brutalement le mur de la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le regard moqueur de trois hommes nettement plus forts que lui l'apeura mais il ne démontra aucune émotion, désirant garder le maximum de dignité.

Il sentit bien avant de voir le coup de poing contre son ventre. Une douleur sans pareille parcourut son corps. Il s'était fait battre bien des fois, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit une douleur semblable. Sans doute le retrait de sa magie y était pour quelque chose…

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer davantage puisque de nouveaux coups se firent sentir ici et là sur son torse, tandis que son dos frappaient durement le mur de brique à chaque assaut. Bientôt son visage subit les foudres des hommes et il sentit le derrière de sa tête s'éclater contre le mur. Il vit des étoiles pendant plusieurs secondes, tandis que les hommes face à lui riaient de son malheur.

Lorsqu'il s'effondra au sol, et que leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent avec acharnement dans son ventre, contre son dos, sur ses côtés, il préféra l'inconscience à la douleur. En quelques secondes, sa vue se brouilla complètement et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'éclat du métal qu'arborait son sauveur, tandis qu'il éloignait les criminels. Il ne se rendit compte de rien ensuite.

/…/

- Monsieur, réveillez-vous. Clint Barton désire avoir accès à l'infirmerie avec un corps identifié comme étant la menace Loki.

- Donne-lui l'accès mais assure-toi qu'aucun des deux ne quitte l'étage. Je ne veux pas avoir Loki sur les bras une autre fois.

Tony ne pouvait s'imaginer un réveil aussi brutal. La voix de JARVIS lui indiquant la présence de l'ennemi public numéro un n'incitait rien de bon. Il se redressa, enfila un peignoir à la va vite et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur que l'ordinateur central avait fait monter pour lui. Lorsqu'il fut finalement arrivé à l'étage servant d'aire médicale, ce fut pour voir Clint face à un lit d'hôpital, Bruce à côté de celui-ci.

Et dans le lit, Loki faisait si peine à voir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu si JARVIS ne l'avait pas identifié ainsi. L'ennemi public numéro un ressemblait davantage à un blessé irrécupérable qu'au dieu des malices et des mensonges.

* * *

À suivre...

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça**

**m'encouragerais vraiment quite à savoir**

**si c'est pas trop mal jusqu'à présent...**


	3. Chapitre 02

**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, chers lecteurs. Alors voilà le second chapitre de ma fiction qui, j'espère, vous plait autant. Les autres chapitres sont déjà écrits et j'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce que sera la fin, bien qu'elle est sujete à changements à tous moments, étant donné que j'aime laisser mes doigts écrire d'eux-mêmes l'histoire...**

**En tout cas, laissez-moi vos commentaires ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

Évidemment, le SHIELD fut mis au courant de la présence de Loki dans la tour Stark. Aussitôt, Nick Fury arriva avec quelques hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et chercha à s'approcher du prisonnier. Loki avait été placé dans une pièce servant davantage de prison que d'espace vivable, au cœur même de l'aire médicale. Les surfaces en métal renforcé étaient à l'épreuve d'êtres plus forts physiquement que Hulk et l'aide de Thor avait permis l'installation de runes anti-magie sur chaque paroi.

Le dieu des malices n'avait donc aucune chance de s'enfuir, même s'il retrouvait toutes ses forces grâce à Banner, qui s'acharnait à lui redonner un état stable.

Nick Fury n'ordonna pas que le prisonnier soit attaché contre son lit mais il veilla à ce que la porte d'entrée de la cellule soit gardée et bien fermée chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait de la pièce. Il parlerait au conseil pour savoir comment réagir face à la présence de Loki dans la tour Stark.

Et il quitta l'endroit, laissant un seul garde à l'entrée comme promis. Bruce continua de soigner son patient tandis que Clint et Tony retournait se coucher, de nombreuses questions en tête, surtout Hawkeye, qui avait vu sans comprendre pourquoi l'ennemi se faisait tabasser sans même utiliser de magie pour se défendre.

La nuit fut agitée pour Tony Stark, qui revivait avec angoisse sa chute dans le vide, provoquée délibérément par le dieu asgardien. Si sa technologie avait fait défaut à ce moment précis, il serait actuellement dans une tombe, non loin de Phil. Il devait sa vie à JARVIS, autant dans le sens du travail acharné qu'il avait placé en sa programmation, qu'au sauvetage de l'ordinateur central, en envoyant assez rapidement son armure pour lui permettre d'échapper à la chute fatale.

Il sombra dans ses cauchemars, qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

/…/

Le premier à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain matin fut également le dernier endormit, Bruce. Il alla prendre une tisane d'abord, puis se dirigea vers la cellule où reposait Loki. Son état ne s'était guère amélioré depuis les quelques heures où il avait été laissé seul et rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était de quelques signes vitaux plus près de la normale.

Il profita de l'accalmie pour petit-déjeuner avec Tony, qui s'était réveillé peu de temps après lui. L'ingénieur avait une petite mine, de grands cernes étirant son regard clair.

- Mauvaise nuit, Stark ?

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi bavard. Je tenais à vous informer de l'état de notre prisonnier. Les constantes de Loki ne se sont pas vraiment améliorées depuis hier soir toutefois, il semble plus stable.

Tony ne dit rien. Bruce ne semblait pas en vouloir personnellement à Loki et il ne comprenait pas cela. Impossible d'effacer la haine qui était présente chez l'homme deux semaines auparavant et pourtant, l'homme mutant semblait considérer Loki comme un simple patient, qui n'aurait pas détruit Manhattan. Personnellement, il détestait ce dieu qui avait faillit le tuer.

Comme chaque jour depuis l'invasion, il retourna à son laboratoire, comme si la source de leur malheur n'était pas dans son immeuble en ce moment-même, en train de se rétablir au lieu d'être en train de mourir comme il le méritait.

/…/

Deux autres semaines passèrent durant lesquelles les travaux sur la tour Stark furent terminés, ainsi que de nombreux autres au travers de la ville. Aucun cadavre de Chitauris ne subsistaient au travers des bâtiments, par même sur les toits.

Et Loki était toujours en train de dormir, mais son état s'était amélioré de façon incroyable. D'apparence, il n'avait rien, mais il restait quelques os qui devaient se ressouder d'eux-mêmes, et quelques fêlures qui disparaitraient avec le temps. Des intraveineuses se chargeaient de lui donner les vitamines et minéraux nécessaires à tout être vivant normal, bien que Bruce ne sache pas s'il en avait réellement besoin. Également, Loki ne semblait renfermer aucune trace de magie selon Thor, mais les Avengers décidèrent de ne pas prendre de chance et maintinrent l'homme dans sa cellule de verre.

Le garde à l'entrée fut donc démis de ses fonctions, Loki ne représentant pas une menace. Nick Fury n'avait pas contesté et le conseil ne s'était pas opposé à ce que Loki reste dans la tour Stark, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne serait pas une menace pour la race humaine.

Tony était en train de terminer la mise à jour de ses armures en pleine nuit lorsque JARVIS s'adressa à lui.

- Monsieur, Loki vient d'ouvrir les yeux à l'instant. Il n'a rien dit mais il semble inquiet. Dois-je appeler le SHIELD ?

- Non, je vais aller voir. Est-ce que quelqu'un est avec lui ?

- Non monsieur, Bruce Banner est partit se coucher il y a deux heures de cela et les autres ne sont pas présents dans la tour.

- Merci JARVIS, je vais aller voir ça.

Tony délaissa le travail sur son armure et monta jusqu'à l'aile de l'infirmerie. La salle, qui était plongée dans le noir quelques secondes avant son arrivée, s'éclaira jusqu'à la cellule de métal. Ironman composa le code d'accès et entra dans la pièce, qui fut également éclairée.

Loki était toujours couché dans son lit, mais les intraveineuses avaient été retirées de ses bras, sans doute par ses propres soins. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, il respirait difficilement et sur son visage se lisait une grande quantité de douleur.

- J'imagine que tu as essayé de te relever, minable dieu. Dit Tony Stark en s'approchant du blessé.

Loki ne dit rien, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. L'ingénieur se fit un plaisir de le lui faire remarquer mais cela ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Loki.

- Tu ne parles plus, Loki Odinson ? Sans doute t'a-t-on coupé la langue à Asgard, pour avoir osé défier l'humanité. Je me demande quand même pourquoi ils t'ont relâché. Tu représentes une menace certaine pour la planète Terre, ou _Midgard_, cracha-t-il l'appellation asgardienne avec dégoût.

Le dieu se tourna vers lui et son regard vert croisa celui de Tony Stark. Il le défiait mais en même temps, constata le génie, une grande inquiétude semblait animer ses orbes. Plus il en découvrait sur l'homme, plus Ironman ignorait à quel point il ne savait rien sur le dieu des malices.

- Clint Barton t'a retrouvé dans une ruelle. Supposément que trois hommes t'auraient tabassés jusqu'à te mettre dans cet état. Ce que Clint ne comprend, par contre, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé de magie pour te défendre.

La question dissimulée coupa l'échange visuel entre les deux hommes. Loki refusa obstinément de le regarder, jusqu'à ce que Tony se saisisse de son menton et ne le retourne vers lui.

Les yeux de Loki exprimaient une grande souffrance.

* * *

À suivre...

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça**

**m'encouragerais vraiment quite à savoir**

**si c'est pas trop mal jusqu'à présent...**


	4. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour à tous ! Il ne me reste ensuite que le chapitre 4 d'écrit, donc je vais essayer de me mettre au travail pour rattraper le retard. J'apprécierais évidemment quelques reviews, pour me dire si je m'en sors bien mais je ne veux pas en faire l'objet d'un chantage, donc vous avez le choix.**

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

Tony regarda attentivement le blessé et soupira. Il ne comprenait rien, et pourtant, sa capacité de compréhension était excellente normalement. L'homme qui avait envahit la ville, détruit de nombreux bâtiments en riant et en faisant preuve d'une cruauté inégalable ne pouvait pas être cet homme débordant d'émotions, qui semblait même éprouver de la peur.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Lui demande cette fois directement Tony Stark.

Cette fois, Loki fit un geste. L'ingénieur recula, craignant sans doute que le blessé ne le touche. Il sembla d'ailleurs affecté par le geste automatique du milliardaire mais n'en fit pas de cas et continua son mouvement, imitant le geste d'écrire. Tony comprit et alla chercher une feuille et un crayon en dehors de la cellule. Il ne referma pas la porte mais Loki ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment.

Et pour cause, il était toujours dans son lit lorsque Stark revint et lui tendit les éléments. Loki commença à écrire mais aussitôt raya, car il avait écrit avec des runes et il doutait fortement que l'homme comprenne. Il recommença à écrire mais cette fois ça lui demanda un peu plus de temps pour se souvenir de comment écrire l'anglais.

- « Odin m'a enlevé mes pouvoirs et ma voix avant de m'envoyer ici. »

- Alors ce sont le genre de punition que papa donne à ses enfants ? Tu as eut envie de détruire la Terre ? Faisons en sorte que tu ne parles plus et que tu ne fasses plus de tours de passe, passe. Pas très futé ton père je trouve.

- « Odin n'est pas mon père. »

- J'oubliais, tu es un géant du froid abandonné par ses parents… pauvre petit. Tu aurais put mourir quant à moi.

- « Les sentiments sont partagés. »

- J'espère que ton père avait prévu que tu serais enfermé dans la tour Stark pour un bout de temps, parce que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant un bout de temps, fils à papa. À ta place, je renfoncerais les aiguilles qui te nourrissaient, si tu ne veux pas crever de faim d'ici la fin du mois.

Tony Stark quitta la cellule et les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant que quelques veilleuses permettant au prisonnier de se rendre aux installations sanitaires sans problèmes, s'il parvenait à se lever bien sûr. Loki soupira fortement. Il allait vivre un calvaire ici, mais au moins il pouvait dormir sans craindre des attaques extérieures… enfin, il croyait que les Avengers n'oseraient pas lui faire de mal…

Il abandonna la recherche des aiguilles et se rendormit dans son lit, conscient que les lumières rouges aux coins de la pièce devaient être des caméras qui l'observaient 24/7.

/…/

Bruce fut le premier à le revoir le matin même, plusieurs heures après le passage de Tony Stark. Loki dormait toujours mais ses signes vitaux étaient maintenant complètement normaux. Il replaça les seringues à l'intérieur des bras du patient, lui faisant réaliser que c'était sans doute le dieu qui les avait enlevé, donc qu'il s'était réveillé.

- JARVIS, est-ce que le patient Loki s'est réveillé cette nuit ?

- Oui.

- Quelqu'un est-il venu le voir à ce moment-là ?

- Seulement monsieur Stark, monsieur Banner.

- Parfait, merci JARVIS.

Le médecin ne s'attarda pas sur les raisons de la visite de Tony Stark dans la cellule. Sans doute l'ordinateur central l'avait-il réveillé lorsque Loki en avait fait de même et sa curiosité l'avait emmené ici.

Tandis qu'il faisait ses dernières vérifications, Loki ouvrit les yeux brusquement, comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant. Il chercha, sans doute dans un réflexe, quelque chose sur une table nuit qui ne se trouvait pas là et abandonna rapidement en remarquant où il était.

- Bienvenu parmi les mortels, Loki. Avez-vous faim ?

Le brun ne répondit rien. Bruce le regarda longtemps, analysant ses gestes pour comprendre l'homme. Celui-ci demanda quelque chose à écrire et Bruce lui tendit sa propre tablette de bois et son stylo. Loki écrivit quelque chose et lui redonna les instruments.

- « Je ne veux pas manger de nourriture mortelle. »

- Et pourtant, ces tubes qui sont branchés dans vos bras sont des nutriments mortels, vous devrez vous y faire, à moins que les dieux ne s'abaissent pas jusqu'à chercher des vitamines et minéraux ?

Sans doute plus par orgueil que par franchise, Loki secoua la tête. Bruce le prit au mot et enleva les aiguilles qui le nourrissaient depuis déjà deux semaines. Le dieu se sentit partagé face au retrait des aiguilles. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant qu'il soit capable de sortir de cette prison ? Son orgueil allait le faire payer pour ce refus de manger, il en était certain.

Bruce quitta la chambre en lui laissant la tablette de bois et le stylo, prenant soin de s'assurer que Loki ne tenterait pas de faire des bêtises avec les deux instruments. Le blessé fit un signe de négation. Satisfait, le médecin quitta la pièce.

Loki parvint à se redresser, chose qu'il n'était pas capable de faire le matin-même. Il put ainsi avoir une vue plus panoramique de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une pièce carrée, donc les murs étaient tous faits de métal gravé de runes que Loki n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître. Il y avait légèrement plus de mobilier que dans sa prison à Asgard mais les meubles supplémentaires lui semblaient inutiles.

Il passa la journée complète à ne rien faire, sinon chercher une situation à son enfermement et à la période de temps indéterminée durant laquelle il allait être bannit sur Midgard.

Tony revint le voir tard en soirée, évalua Loki. Sans doute ne désirait-il pas faire savoir qu'il venait voir le prisonnier, alors il venait lorsque les autres étaient endormis. Loki ne se questionna pas davantage, le Dieu étant une énigme complète pour lui, depuis son réveil et peut-être même avant.

- Je t'apporte à manger, Loki. Tu as peut-être dit à Banner que tu ne mangeais pas de nourriture humaine, mais JARVIS a accès à toutes les caméras de la ville et je t'ai vu engloutir une bonne portion de cette _nourriture_ que tu sembles tant détester.

- « Je n'ai pas faim, homme de métal. »

- Je te laisse le plateau repas quand même, tu mangeras si tu ne veux pas mourir, parce que ton médecin n'apportera rien.

- « Je me fiches de ce que tu dis. »

- Alors tant pis, je m'en vais avec la nourriture. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, cornes de bouc.

Tony quitta la pièce, laissant à nouveau Loki seul.

/…/

Loki ne mangea pas durant deux semaines. Il refusait toute forme d'aide, y compris du point de vue médical. La dernière semaine fut donc passée dans la solitude totale, un peu comme dans la prison d'Asgard. JARVIS lui parlait quelques fois, pour l'empêcher de devenir fou, complètement isolé dans la cellule, mais Loki ne pouvait répondre que par oui ou non, avec sa tête, alors les conversations prenaient souvent l'allure d'interrogatoires.

Lorsque la porte de sa « cage » s'ouvrit à nouveau, ce fut pendant la nuit et Loki sut immédiatement qui allait entrer. Affaiblit par le manque de nourriture et d'eau, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour résister à une autre joute verbale avec le brun et préféra rester immobile.

- Est-ce que les dieux sont tous aussi têtus que toi ? Parce que je veux bien comprendre que vous avez une sorte d'égo qui vous pousse à refuser toute aide inférieure, mais est-ce que le maintien de cet égo vaut une vie ?

Loki refusa de répondre. Tony décida alors d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il injecta un léger sédatif dans le bras de Loki qui se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Aussitôt le dieu devint suffisamment mou pour que Tony manipule son corps à loisirs.

Il releva donc le haut de son lit, posa les oreillers derrière ses omoplates et sa nuque et s'assura d'attacher ses poignets, ses chevilles et son torse au lit, pour ne pas qu'il se débatte ou s'enfuisse. La vision aurait presque été érotique, si ce n'avait été du regard profondément sombre de l'immortel et de l'air de profond dégoût qui déteignait sur son visage.

Tony prit le cabaret, le posa sur une petite table amovible à côté du lit et piqua un peu de viande et de légumes avant de porter la fourchette aux lèvres du brun. Bien évidemment il dut les ouvrir lui-même, mais la nourriture se retrouva rapidement à l'intérieur et Tony bloqua sa bouche et son nez afin de l'obliger à avaler, ce qui prit environ trente secondes.

- Bravo Loki, tu es un grand garçon. Maintenant, est-ce que nous allons jouer à ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que ton repas soit terminé ou bien vas-tu mastiquer et avaler comme un adulte ?

Loki ne répondit évidemment rien mais acquiesça. Ne sachant pas à quoi le dieu était d'accord, il piqua une nouvelle bouchée et la mit dans la bouche du brun, qui ouvrit cette fois la bouche de lui-même, sa honte et le dégoût de soi-même empiétant sur n'importe quel sentiment. Lorsque le repas fut complètement terminé, Tony détacha Loki et l'aida à s'essuyer les lèvres, tout en lui donnant une bouteille d'eau.

Les mains tremblantes, mais décidé à boire par lui-même, Loki déploya toutes ses forces pour que le liquide coule dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il jeta un regard plus sérieux à Tony.

- Je ne sais pas à quel point ton égo est blessé présentement, mais sache que je vais revenir trois fois par jours jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes l'importance de manger par toi-même. Si tu es sage et que tu te comportes bien, tu sortiras de la cellule et aura droit de loger sur le même étage que mes appartements, puisqu'ils sont ceux que JARVIS surveille le plus. Es-tu d'accord avec ma proposition ?

Loki sembla y songer un instant puis hocha la tête avec résignation. Il avait hâte de revoir la lumière du jour et d'avoir le droit de marcher sur plus de quinze mètres carrés de céramique.

- Parfait alors ! S'exclama l'ingénieur, heureux que Loki adhère à sa proposition. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir… existe-t-il un moyen pour que tu retrouves la parole ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le silence que cette punition t'impose mais disons que je ne regretterais pas une petite joute verbale.

- « Thor pourrait parler à Odin. »

- Et il lèverait une punition… quatre semaines après ton départ ?

- « Je ne sais pas, mais si tu es si désespéré homme de fer, il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose. »

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. En attendant, on se revoit demain matin pour le petit déjeuner.

Loki acquiesça. Il commençait à avoir un peu de respect pour cet homme qui semblait le comprendre mieux que lui-même.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça**

**m'encouragerais vraiment quite à savoir**

**si c'est pas trop mal jusqu'à présent...**


	5. Chapitre 04

**Bonjour ! J'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours autant ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Tony négociait avec Nick Fury pour obtenir la libération conditionnelle de Loki dans ses appartements tandis que ce dernier commençait de plus en plus à partager des informations avec l'homme de métal.

Le temps passa si vite que bientôt, cela faisait trois mois que Loki résidait à la tour Stark au plus grand plaisir des Avengers, qui se sentaient un peu plus en sécurité, sachant que l'un de leurs ennemis était enfermé.

- Mon frère !

Loki sourit. Thor venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa cellule et le serrait déjà dans ses bras, manquant étouffer le plus petit. Il y avait si longtemps depuis la dernière accolade avec son demi-frère qu'il manqua pleurer tant cela faisait du bien d'avoir un corps contre le sien...

- Heimdall nous a dit que les midgardiens tentaient de nous adresser un message depuis longtemps, j'ai donc décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait.

- « L'homme de fer cherche à parler à Odin pour que j'aie de nouveau ma voix. »

- Oh. Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, notre père sera sans doute clément. Tu ne pourras peut-être pas ravoir tes pouvoirs, mais au moins tu pourras parler.

- « J'ai mal au poignet à force d'écrire au lieu de parler. »

- Laisse-moi régler ça avec père et nos amis. Je reviendrai aussitôt que possible.

Loki lui fit un sourire complètement dénué de malice. Le premier sourire franc que lui offrait son frère depuis… son couronnement manqué. En fait, depuis que Loki savait ses vraies origines. Il en fut d'autant plus heureux lorsque son frère lui rendit une seconde étreinte, ce qui n'était pas du tout son style et cette fois, cela inquiéta l'héritier.

- Mon frère… que se passe-t-il ?

Loki ne répondit rien et détourna le regard.

- T'ont-ils fait du mal !? Est-ce que nos amis t'ont battu alors que tu n'as même pas la chance de te défendre.

- « Pas eux. »

- Comment ça pas eux ? Que s'est-il passé Loki mon frère ?

- « Quand j'aurai ma voix, je te le dirai. »

Thor regarda son frère directement dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes puis il embrassa son front et quitta la pièce en un dernier au revoir. Tony Stark l'accueillit à la sortie en lui indiquant le chemin vers le dessus de la tour, afin qu'Heimdall puisse le téléporter vers Asgard.

- Essaie de convaincre Odin, Thor. Murmura l'ingénieur.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que mon frère retrouve la parole, ami Stark ?

- Parce que Loki sans sa voix, c'est comme un monde sans gravité. On ne sait plus dans quoi se lancer, ni à quoi s'accrocher.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le dieu qui disparut presque aussitôt.

Tony Stark sourit, alla chercher une clé et se dirigea vers la cellule. Loki le regarda entrer et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant bonjour. Ironman s'approcha de lui, attrapa son poignet et le regarda.

Le dieu commença à être inquiet aussitôt que l'homme le toucha. Tony Stark ne lui avait même pas adressé un mot, ce qui était plus qu'étrange. Avait-il eut une mauvaise nouvelle d'Odin ? À cette pensée, son cœur bondit. Combien de temps aurait-il à garder le silence ?

Mais Tony sortit une clé de la poche de sa veste et ouvrit le bracelet qui maintenait le dieu à l'intérieur de la cellule. Loki gémit lorsque le lourd dispositif tomba sur le sol et regarda l'homme avec un regard profondément interrogatif.

- Nick Fury te permet de rester sur mon étage personnel. Mais attention, tu brises quoi que ce soit dans mes appartements et je fais en sorte que tes derniers jours sur Terre soient un enfer, compris ?

- « oui »

- Parfait, alors vient. Je dois t'escorter vers mes appartements. Je dois te prévenir, JARVIS n'autorisera pas l'ascenseur à bouger si tu te trouves à l'intérieur après que nous soyons dans mes appartements.

- « Ok. »

- Bien, quel gentil garçon tu fais.

Tony balaya les cheveux du dieu, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à se faire longs. Loki s'enfuit de l'emprise de Tony Stark et le suivit hors de la cellule. Le soleil contre sa peau lui fit un bien fou et il gémit tant la sensation de voir autre chose que sa cellule lui faisait du bien.

Stark le guida comme promis vers ses appartements et lui présenta rapidement les lieux avant de le quitter pour descendre à son laboratoire. Même si la ville était maintenant reconstruite, une menace pouvait toujours refaire surface et c'était son devoir d'avoir la toute dernière technologie sur son armure.

/…/

Loki se mit à rire hystériquement lorsqu'il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque des appartements. Tant d'ouvrages midgardiens, de fauteuils confortables et de fenêtres.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque deux gouttes d'eau glissèrent sur sa peau froide. Il toucha aussitôt ses joues et gémis. Il pleurait. Le dieu du mensonge, de la malice et du feu _pleurait_. Quel genre d'être faible était-il devenu ?!

Terrifié par ces fameuses larmes, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et s'étendit de tout son long sur l'immense lit. En regardant le plafond haut, il se mit à songer à ce qu'il allait faire. Il était si faible maintenant, son enfermement de trois mois l'avait travaillé et il commençait à penser que la démence prenait le pas sur son esprit.

Il trouvait Tony Stark amusant ! C'était le signe définitif de sa folie naissante.

/…/

Tony débarqua sur son étage résidentiel à une heure avancée de la nuit. Pour se débarrasser de toutes les poussières du laboratoire, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se dévêtit avant même de remarquer l'eau qui coulait dans la douche.

Le reflet du miroir lui offrit la vision d'un Loki Laufeyson nu, en train de se laver, avec ce qui ressemblait à une forme d'extase sur le visage. Sans doute que les installations sanitaires de la cellule n'étaient pas aussi fantastiques que sa douche personnelle.

Une idée obscure s'infiltra dans les pensées du milliardaire et aussitôt, Tony décida de s'amuser, un air purement mauvais sur le visage. La folie ne touchait pas _que_ Loki visiblement.

Il entra dans la douche ce qui fit sursauter le prisonnier, mais aussi sa propre personne, puisque l'eau était glaciale. Il tourna aussitôt le robinet d'eau chaude pour donner une température agréable au liquide puis regarda Loki qui semblait cette fois vraiment inquiet. Il ne pouvait parler d'aucune façon et encore moins lorsque Tony le plaqua avec force contre le mur, face à celui-ci. La main de l'ingénieur caressa distraitement son dos et se glissa furtivement entre ses fesses.

Loki commença aussitôt à se débattre, mais la pression que faisait la main de l'homme entre ses omoplates était trop forte pour qu'il se libère sans sa magie. Dans un petit soubresaut, il gémit…

Tony Stark entra en lui quelques secondes plus tard, son membre enduit d'une seule pellicule de savon. Loki grogna, gémit et ouvrit la bouche. Il avait complètement honte de s'être ainsi fait avoir. Sa dignité s'était envolée avec les dernières parcelles de bonheur du dieu, qui n'avait rien pu faire pour se protéger.

Lorsque Stark quitta la douche, de trop nombreuses minutes plus tard, Loki s'effondra le dos contre le mur et cria silencieusement, incapable d'évacuer sa colère, sa haine et son dégoût.

Tony sourit malicieusement en quittant la salle de bain. Bien sûr, il avait vu l'autre glisser le long du mur et prendre sa tête entre ses mains et cette vision de l'homme lui déplut énormément. Profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, Tony alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça**

**m'encouragerais vraiment quite à savoir**

**si c'est pas trop mal jusqu'à présent...**


	6. Chapitre 05

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre suivant. Au moins c'est une fiction où je suis capable de respecter les délais ^^ Thor ne revient pas dans ce chapitre, mais bientôt, vous verrez^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 05 **

Tony réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à ne jamais croiser Loki dans ses appartements. Le fait qu'il dorme le jour et que Loki dorme la nuit aidait pour beaucoup dans ces « coïncidences » pour lesquelles ils ne se voyaient plus.

La première fois que les deux hommes se croisèrent après _la douche_, ce fut dans une ambiance plutôt étrange. Steve, Clint, Bruce et Natasha étaient réunis au salon en train de gronder Tony Stark pour une bêtise qu'il aurait faite les derniers jours et celui-ci tentait de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ta technologie nous cause des problèmes, Stark. J'espère que tu es conscient qu'il te faudra corriger cela très rapidement.

- Je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait. Ça doit bien faire trois mois que je suis enfermé dans la tour Stark, à travailler sur mon armure ou sur des modifications pour JARVIS, comment j'aurais pu dérégler le système d'alarme d'une banque de Washington ?

- Tes bidules sont assez autonomes pour faire cela tout seul, il ne suffirait qu'une programmation et hop, le tour est joué.

Tony Stark grimaça devant un tel manque de confiance et se retourna automatiquement vers le comptoir-bar, où Loki était en train de boire une boisson alcoolisé que le milliardaire reconnut comme étant du cognac.

- Et puis, votre théorie ne fonctionne pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais voler de l'argent puisque j'en ai à profusion ?

- Les banques ne cachent pas _que_ de l'argent.

Cette fois-ci, Tony Stark se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir à même le verre de Loki, qui grimaça face à la proximité soudaine entre eux. Il abandonna son verre au propriétaire de la tour et s'en servit un autre, qui lui fut encore subtilisé.

- Désolé, _Loki_, mais boire à huit heures du matin ce n'est pas conseillé. Lui susurra-t-il avec un profond amusement.

Il retourna vers les autres Avengers, à l'exception de Thor qui était retourné sur Asgard, et leur jeta un regard de dégout.

- Peut-être JARVIS pourrait-il vous aider dans ce cas. Ses caméras de surveillance seront à même de confirmer que je n'ai pas créé ni même envoyé d'engin à l'extérieur de la tour Stark. En attendant, j'aimerais terminer mon verre tranquille.

Tous furent guidés par JARVIS vers la pièce où tous les enregistrements se trouvaient. Tony Stark resta au salon et s'assit dans l'immense divan, face au bar où Loki se tenait toujours.

- Alors, Loki. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard profondément mauvais et quitta le salon pour sa chambre, où il s'étendit sur le lit. L'ingénieur n'avait pas le droit de lui parler, pas après _ça._

Sauf qu'il ne l'entendait certainement pas de cette oreille. Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le salon, Tony entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour le regarder. Il semblait partager entre l'envie de recommencer son geste de la douche et rester calme. Après un long moment à se questionner sur ses intentions, Loki se redressa, prit le calepin gentiment offert par l'autre homme des semaines plus tôt et commença à écrire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- M'excuser. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de le faire, mais je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait… je n'ai aucune raison valable à cela et je me demandais si nous pouvions faire la paix.

Loki le regarda directement dans les yeux. Son regard vert contre le brun, il évalua l'honnêteté de l'homme et fut content de ne pas lire quelconque forme de mensonge. Il hocha la tête et recommença à écrire.

- « Demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

- Est-ce que tu sais quel méchant possède une technologie semblable à la mienne ? Tu as dû en côtoyer quelques-uns et peut-être que tu sais qui aurais fait ça ?

- « Non, je ne sais pas. »

- Ok… j'imagine que quelques caméras dissimulées dans la ville pourront nous aider. Merci quand même.

Tony se releva et allait sortir lorsqu'il reçut un oreiller derrière la tête. Ne sachant comment prendre cet acte de guerre, c'est avec un sourire enfantin qu'il se retourna vers le lit. Sauf que Loki se trouvait directement face à lui et que ses mains étaient vides.

Un regard complètement perdu lui fit perdre son sourire. Partagé entre l'amusement, l'inquiétude et un autre sentiment qu'il préférait refouler, il attendit que Loki fasse quelque chose. Et cela ne sut tarder.

Loki l'embrassa.

/…/

Clint fut le premier à remarquer que Tony et Loki s'ignorèrent à partir d'un certain moment, mais incapable de comprendre pourquoi, il laissa tomber ses constatations. Les autres étaient fascinés par l'étalage de technologie dont disposait Tony chaque fois qu'il travaillait dans son laboratoire et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils purent retirer l'homme de leur liste de suspects.

- Fury ? Ce n'est pas Tony Stark. Dit Natasha au travers du téléphone cellulaire qu'elle tenait collé contre son oreille.

- Qui est-ce alors ?

- Nous ne le savons pas. Avez-vous accès aux caméras de surveillance de Washington ?

- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a accès à tout ce qu'il veut.

- Parfait, nous serons là dans peu de temps.

- Bien.

La conversation coupée, les quatre personnes quittèrent la tour Stark en demandant à JARVIS de prévenir son concepteur. L'intelligence artificielle accepta et leur ouvrit l'ascenseur sans les questionner.

/…/

Tony ne sût pas automatiquement comment réagir. Lorsque Loki enroula ses bras autour de son cou, il commença à réaliser ce qui se passait et participa plus activement au baiser. Très chastes cette fois-ci, ils partagèrent quelques caresses avant de se séparer, le regard de Loki légèrement embrumé par leurs échanges.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- « Parce que j'en avais envie. » Écrivis Loki après avoir été cherché son calepin sur son lit.

- Après ce que je t'ai fait, tu as encore envie de ça ?

- « Davantage. »

Tony, troublé, ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça**

**m'encouragerais vraiment quite à savoir**

**si c'est pas trop mal jusqu'à présent...**


	7. Chapitre 06

**Voici le chapitre 06, en espérant que ma fiction vous plaise toujours autant, malgré les quelques problèmes causés par Tony ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Au grand soulagement de Tony, Thor revint deux jours après la visite des autres Avengers pour le vol de banque. Loki s'approcha craintivement de son frère, sachant pertinemment qu'Odin n'était pas si clément.

Sa surprise fut donc immense lorsque Thor lui tendit une bague dorée sur laquelle était incrusté un morceau d'émeraude non taillé. La pierre scintilla au contact de la paume de Loki et aussitôt qu'il la porta, son corps fut parcouru du même frisson qui l'avait habité lors de son jugement, à l'exception qu'il ne s'effondra pas au sol, dans un état d'inconscience semblable à Asgard.

- Merci Thor. Dit Loki, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- De rien mon frère.

Ayant assisté à l'échange entre les deux frères, Tony se sentit simplement heureux lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Loki. Comme un petit enfant face à une montagne de cadeaux de Noël, ses yeux brillaient et il semblait vraiment reconnaissant pour le cadeau d'Odin, comme si c'était la première fois que son père adoptif lui accordait quelque chose.

Thor le serra dans ses bras et cette fois-ci, Loki ne tenta pas de s'en dérober. La poigne du dieu était forte, constata-t-il maintenant que sa puissance s'apparentait à celle d'un simple mortel. Malheureusement, le dieu du tonnerre ne put rester plus de quelques minutes et c'est en lançant un dernier au revoir à l'ingénieur qu'il disparut en appelant Heimdall.

Loki regarda Tony avec un petit rictus que ce dernier ne sut comment interpréter. En quelques enjambées, l'immortel se rapprocha de l'humain, caressa distraitement sa joue et approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait, homme de métal.

- Je … je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais plus ?

Un sourire lui répondit avant qu'il ne soit entrainé vers la chambre. Plaqué contre le lit, incapable de se rebeller, il ne put qu'observer Loki lui arracher un à un ses vêtements.

JARVIS fut témoin d'une revanche consentante, les gémissements d'extase remplissant la chambre pour le prouver.

/…/

Les cheveux en bataille, Tony Stark caressa distraitement la tête couchée sur son torse, le réacteur arc éclairant quelques mèches par en dessous. Si les revanches de Loki étaient aussi tendres, il voulait bien recommencer encore et encore ses tourments. Il aimait bien l'ancien Loki, malicieux et diabolique qui lui lançait des répliques venimeuses, mais la version tendre, il appréciait définitivement de la côtoyer.

Le dieu ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pendant de très longues minutes, profitant avec une légère honte de la caresse sur ses cheveux. Épuisé, heureux, troublé, tel était un mince échantillon des émotions et des sentiments qui se bataillaient dans sa tête.

Un tel étalage de sentiment envers Tony Stark le troublait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. La dernière fois qu'il avait semblé aussi mièvre, c'était à la naissance de sa fille, Hela. Il était si heureux de sa beauté, qu'il en avait oublié complètement son rôle de dieu du mensonge et des malices. Lors de sa naissance, il n'était qu'un père très heureux.

L'enlèvement de sa fille l'avait chamboulé complètement et depuis, il était glacial et renfermé, souvent incapable de manifester un quelconque sentiment envers autrui. Tony Stark avait le don de changer cela. En pleine bataille, ils avaient échangé quelques civilités au sommet de la tour de l'homme avant qu'il ne le balance par la fenêtre. Bien que cela représentait parfaitement ce qu'il était, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer, s'il n'avait pas été… ce qu'il est devenu par la faute d'Odin.

La main dans ses cheveux cessa de bouger et Loki releva la tête pour regarder Tony. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà et l'homme semblait épuisé. Il ne bougea donc pas et s'endormit tranquillement, déplaçant la main sur sa tête afin qu'elle passe autour de ses épaules. Son propre bras ceintura la taille de Tony et il rejoignit l'autre homme dans le sommeil, tout simplement heureux.

/…/

Une main chaude glissa le long de son dos, le faisant gémir. Loki ouvrit les yeux et regarda Tony, qui semblait amusé par ses réactions. Il ne cessa toutefois pas de passer ses doigts sur la peau froide du dieu et attendit que ce dernier ne parle avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Stark.

- Loki.

Loki s'arracha à contrecœur du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans dire un mot, dans toute sa nudité. L'ingénieur hésita avant de le rejoindre et opta plutôt pour attendre, ne désirant pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs au dieu.

Après quelques secondes, Loki passa la tête par la porte et regarda l'homme avec un sourire malicieux.

- Nous les dieux ne sommes pas des êtres faibles. Alors, emmène ton corps bouillant ici et arrête de ressasser le passé.

Tony sourit, content d'entendre ce petit air malicieux lui adressant une réplique non moins taquine. La douche fut longue et chaude, coupée brusquement par un message de JARVIS.

- Monsieur, les autres Avengers sont de retour, ils vous attendent au salon.

- Merci… JARVIS… dit Tony en retenant ses gémissements.

- De rien monsieur.

Loki mordit son épaule tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements de bassins. Dans un petit cri guttural, il vint suivi de Tony.

- C'était bon, Loki.

- C'est normal, je suis parfait.

- Pf. Narcissique en plus.

- Évidemment.

Tony sourit, embrassa Loki et ils se lavèrent en vitesse. Comme prévu, Clint, Bruce, Natasha et Steve se trouvaient au salon. Leurs visages exprimaient cette fois de l'inquiétude tandis qu'ils regardaient l'ingénieur entrer suivi de Loki.

- Nous ne passerons pas par quatre chemins Stark. Commença Steve. Thanos est de retour et il a réussi à voler une arme extrêmement puissante des coffres cachés de l'organisation.

Tony gémit presque silencieusement avant de se diriger vers le bar pour se servir un triple whiskey. Il allait en avoir besoin, à coups sûrs.

- Nous ne savons pas quand il a refait surface, mais il cherche à te nuire et la tour Stark manque de subtilité. Nous te conseillons donc de t'effacer de la civilisation. Dis Clint Barton d'un ton sévère, ne laissant place à aucune objection.

- Parfait. Parfait ! s'exclama le milliardaire en regardant les quatre vengeurs devant lui. Mon ennemi juré qui refais surface, ça commence bien une journée.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça**

**m'encouragerais vraiment quite à savoir**

**si c'est pas trop mal jusqu'à présent...**

**.**


	8. Chapitre 07

**Merci d'être toujours fidèles à la lecture de cette fiction. Il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin :S J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Les Avengers étaient silencieux dans le salon, se regardant tous en se demandant comment réagir face au commentaire de Tony Stark. Thanos avait déjà attaqué la Terre, quelques années auparavant, mais cette fois Tony était en pleine possession de ses moyens et apte à combattre, ce qui ne pouvait que l'inquiéter, sachant qu'il en avait après sa personne.

Clint regarda avec attention les réactions de l'ingénieur avant de se lever.

- Il faut évacuer la tour Stark.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Tony avec philanthropie. JARVIS, déclenche les systèmes d'évacuation et préviens toutes les personnes résidentes d'emmener leurs effets rapidement et de quitter la tour.

- Oui monsieur.

Stark prit le verre que lui tendit Loki, un sourire incertain aux lèvres, puis regarda les autres.

- Votre maison en Californie devrait être suffisamment éloignée de New York pour un moment, Stark. Il serait bien qu'un jet vous y emmène- commença Hawkeye avant d'être coupé.

- Non. Je ne quitterai pas la tour Stark. Vous me prenez pour qui, Barton ? Je ne suis pas une femmelette incapable de se battre, ma réputation est en jeu !

- Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de rester, Stark, mais préparez-vous à un combat mémorable.

- Je l'attirerai dans les étages 90 pour qu'on se batte, c'est simple.

Encore une fois, les Avengers se regardèrent, comme s'ils partageaient un secret que Tony ne connaissait pas. Il regarda donc à son tour Loki et le questionna du regard. Entre vilains, ils devaient se connaitre non ?

- Je ne connais pas ce… Thanos, Tony.

- Tu vas quitter pour ma maison en Californie demain Loki.

- Stark, comme toi je ne suis pas faible, je vais me battre avec vous.

- Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, Loki. Que feras-tu ? Du corps à corps ?

Tony s'esclaffa, offusquant Loki au plus haut point. Évidemment sa corpulence ne ferait pas peur à un enfant, étant donné qu'il était un magicien et non un guerrier. À la moindre attaque un peu forte, Loki s'incrusterait dans un mur et mourrait, probablement.

- Je demanderai à Bruce un puissant anesthésiant… murmura Tony pour lui-même.

- J'ai entendu Tony et juste à cause de ça, je ne te tournerai jamais le dos.

- Même pas…

- Non.

Tony soupira. Il s'était attaché au dieu et à son mauvais caractère et Thanos était une menace si imposante…. S'il le perdait au combat, il ne savait pas dans quel état se retrouverait New York. Loki le regarda avec frustration et quitta pour sa chambre. Il enfila un ensemble plus propice au combat tandis que les Avengers le regardaient quitter la pièce.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Loki, Stark ? Demanda Natasha avec un petit sourire.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Tu couches avec donc. Continua la veuve noire.

Tony Stark soupira et quitta à son tour, pour le laboratoire cette fois-ci. Il devait perfectionner son armure Mark VII au maximum avant le combat à venir. Et quelques mesures d'urgence devaient être appliquées, au cas où…

Il secoua la tête, ne désirant pas penser à ce qui se passerait si Thanos gagnait.

/…/

Loki soupira. Tony était tellement immature parfois. D'accord, il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, mais il savait se battre suffisamment pour se défendre, ou protéger quelqu'un. De toute manière, personne ne le regretterait s'il tombait au combat.

Il n'était _que_ Loki le dieu des malices.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles des Avengers, et sortit pour aller sur le toit de la tour. Il avait besoin de s'enfermer dans ses pensées.

/…/

La tour Stark fut complètement évacuée le soir même. Un grand silence s'était effondré sur l'immeuble, qui commençait à être envahi d'agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., armés de leurs ordinateurs, leurs instruments sophistiqués et bien sûr, de nombreuses armes d'assaut. Les étages 80 à 89 furent remplis d'agents grouillants, ressemblant davantage à des fourmis qu'à des êtres humains.

Les Avengers se tenaient également près de Nick Fury, pour suivre l'avancement de Thanos au travers des États-Unis. Bientôt, il serait dans l'état de New York et alors, le combat allait commencer.

/…/

Tony travailla d'arrache-pied à divers plans de survie, cherchant des solutions à des problèmes parfois exagérés. Il prévoyait évidemment la destruction de son armure auquel cas, une autre serait disponible. Il en avait rangé deux sur les étages supérieurs de la tour, au cas où JARVIS serait hors circuit.

Maintenant, il pensait à ce qui pourrait aider Loki, advenant le cas où… l'un des deux mourrait.

/…/

À l'aube, le lendemain matin, ce fut dans un vif éclat que Thor apparut sur l'héliport, en armure complète et Mjolnir au poing. Nick Fury avait cherché à lui envoyer un message et visiblement il s'était rendu jusqu'à Asgard puisqu'il était présent et armé. Il fut installé dans une des chambres d'amis, quelques étages en dessous des appartements du milliardaire, en attendant l'arrivée tant redoutée de Thanos, tous se demandant pourquoi il ne se téléportait pas jusqu'à New York, puisqu'il en possédait le pouvoir. Sans doute cherchait-il à rassembler des troupes.

Quel qu'il en soit, une ambiance mortelle régnait dans la tour, en plus de Loki qui restait souvent enfermé dans ses quartiers. Tony n'osait pas vraiment le rejoindre, conscient qu'un seul moment de faiblesse pourrait le replonger dans un état de béatitude et d'inattention qui pourrait le blesser, mais aussi le dieu mortel.

En fait il préférait garder ses distances, au cas où l'issue du combat s'avérait plus tragique que prévu. Ils étaient des héros pour la plupart, mais personne sinon Thor n'était immortel et la mort les guettait avec attention.

Enveloppés de ces pensées négatives préguerre, les Avengers se réunirent autour d'une grande table où toutes les informations fut présentées, notamment les pouvoirs connus de Thanos et les possibles alliés qu'il pouvait emmener avec lui.

- Monsieur, l'ennemi Thanos a été repéré sur le pont de Brooklyn.

- Merci JARVIS. Remercia Tony Stark en ne cachant pas sa légère peur. Alors, qui est prêt à se farcir de l'extraterrestre ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Mais quelle humeur de chien.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça**

**m'encouragerais vraiment**


	9. Chapitre 08

**Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et cette fiction est terminée... J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire, auquel cas je compte bien en publier une autre, qui sera une version légèrement alternative d'Iron Man 2... Bonne lecture et joyeux temps des fêtes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Capitaine América, Natasha, Hawkeye et plusieurs agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. disparurent quelques secondes après l'annonce de JARVIS, sans doute pour éliminer le plus possible d'adversaires avant qu'ils ne fassent des dégâts à l'intérieur de la ville.

À l'intérieur de la tour Stark, la tension monta d'un cran. Les agents s'activaient autour de leurs écrans, cherchant à obtenir les meilleures vues sur la ville, afin d'adopter les solutions les plus efficaces en cas de problèmes. Nick Fury était enfermé dans une pièce où le conseil était réuni sur de grands écrans, inaccessible à quiconque n'avait pas les droits de parler au conseil.

Tony Stark revêtit son armure Mark VII et s'avança vers l'immense baie vitrée ouvrant sur une mezzanine au sommet de la tour. Seul à cet endroit, il regarda aux alentours si une quelconque menace s'approchait de son immeuble. Dans un état de nervosité non négligeable, il ne put que sursauter lorsqu'une main se posa sur son avant-bras.

Les paumes dirigées vers l'intrus, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour les rabaisser immédiatement.

- Enlève ton masque, homme de métal. Ordonna le second prince d'un ton sans appel.

Iron man fit relever le masque, dévoilant son visage entouré de l'armure. Entre toutes ces plaques de métal qui recouvraient son corps entier, Loki eut de la difficulté à ne pas s'imaginer que le visage jurait avec le reste.

- Tu me prendras pour une midinette, sans aucun doute, mais fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Dieu des malices. De même, depuis ta punition, tu as énormément changé. Peut-être trop.

- Regretterais-tu le changement, Stark ? Demanda Loki en haussant légèrement la voix.

- Peut-être que oui, en ce cas, tu serais enfermé dans ma maison en Californie, en sûreté, sans doute en train de rager contre une prison quelconque, je te l'accorde, mais je n'aurais pas à me demander à chaque instant si tu n'es pas épinglé à un mur par un ennemi, pissant le sang comme tout bon mortel inconscient serait capable de le faire.

- Maintenant c'est toi la midinette, Stark.

- Va te cacher en Californie, Loki. Demanda Tony en une supplication silencieuse.

Loki sembla le jauger puis détourna le regard et commença à marcher vers les appartements.

- Je m'assurerai que personne ne vienne te déranger, lorsque tu seras avec Thanos au 90e étage. Lança Loki d'une voix qui semblait dissimuler un peu de reproches.

Le dieu mortel quitta sans rien dire de plus, laissant l'ingénieur dans un profond état de frustration. Loki voulait faire ses preuves, mais l'absence de pouvoirs enrageait Tony au plus haut point.

Pour se défouler, il s'envola au-dessus de la tour et scruta les environs, cherchant à se défouler en jurant. Tout le monde l'entendit au travers des oreillettes, mais personne n'osa parler, ayant tous été témoins de la conversation entre les deux hommes.

Iron man pouvait être un grand sentimental quand il le voulait.

/…/

Natasha et Capitaine América furent les premiers à se lancer corps et âme dans le combat. Une quantité effroyable de robots avaient commencé à détruire la ville et les chefs de ce groupe n'étaient toujours pas visibles. Les robots étaient naturellement endurants, plus difficiles à neutraliser que des hommes normaux, mais à deux ils parvenaient à réduire un peu les effectifs.

Armé de flèches explosives, Clint tirait toute forme de menace depuis le sommet d'un immeuble aux abords de la ville. De nombreuses explosions détruisirent des fenêtres de boutiques et d'appartements, mais ce n'étaient que de futiles dommages, jugea-t-il.

Bientôt des centaines de robots s'attaquèrent à différentes rues et les héros se retrouvèrent rapidement avec quelques agents en moins, repoussés lentement vers le centre de la ville, où résidait la tour Stark. Les combats étaient acharnés et difficiles, malgré que Hawkeye et la Veuve Noire fassent le décompte des ennemis détruits en rigolant.

Plusieurs autres agents arrivèrent pour les aider, mais le nombre fut rapidement trop élevé et plusieurs se faufilèrent entre les hommes qui tentaient de faire barrage aux monstres.

/…/

Tony Stark n'eut le temps que de lâcher un juron avant d'être balayé par un objet qu'il ne reconnut pas en premier lieu, sans doute parce que ledit objet n'aurait pas dût se trouver à cette hauteur.

Une motocyclette le projeta à toute vitesse vers son immeuble, défonçant au passage le mur extérieur, constitué uniquement de vitres. Sonné, il se redressa en regardant rapidement les dommages causés à son armure.

Heureusement, l'armure n'était pas _déjà_ détruite. Il regarda rapidement la personne qui lui avait tiré le véhicule et soupira. À toute vitesse, il s'envola vers Thanos et lui lança de nombreuses attaques dans le but de le faire tomber de l'Empire State Building, directement face à la tour Stark.

- Alors c'est toi, Thanos. Tu ne me sembles pas bien dangereux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, mortel. Je vais te réduire en poussière, _Iron Man_. Dit-il en accentuant le nom de héros de l'homme.

- Mais j'ai peur, ironisa Tony.

Thanos lui envoya une sphère d'énergie cosmique que Tony évita avec justesse, la rapidité des mouvements de la créature gris-mauve l'ayant pris par surprise.

- Thanos est sur l'Empire State Building, terminé. Annonça Stark aux agents qui portaient une oreillette.

- Attirez-le au 90e étage, Stark, avant qu'il ne détruise quoi que ce soit. J'arrive aussi vite que possible. Dit Hawkeye. Ne frimez pas trop surtout.

- Pas de risque, cet homme est vachement rapide.

- Ce n'est pas comme si la réunion pré-bataille ne l'avait pas déjà mentionné. Dis cette fois-ci Fury en grognant. Si vous écoutiez davantage Stark, cela ne vous surprendrait pas.

- Tch.

Iron man lança de nombreux rayons vers l'extraterrestre dans le but d'attirer son attention, chose qui ne fut pas bien difficile étant donné qu'ils s'attaquaient déjà quelques secondes auparavant.

Thanos se déplaça si rapidement vers Tony qu'il reçut le coup de poing en se crispant. Après plusieurs piques échangées, Tony Stark parvint à emmener son ennemi au 90e étage. Les portes blindées furent refermées lorsque Thanos se téléporta sur l'étage.

/…/

Loki commença à être nerveux lorsque plusieurs ennemis métalliques s'infiltrèrent par les fenêtres du 91e étage. Sans perdre un seul instant, il se lança à toute vitesse vers les créatures, armé d'un pistolet électrique que Tony lui avait donné la veille. Ces outils ne pouvaient pas les éliminer, mais au moins les mettre hors circuit.

Avec rage et détermination, il parvint à tous les éliminer, non sans blessures. Ses bras étaient en sang et son cœur battait la chamade, mais il s'encourageait en songeant à Tony, qui ne pourrait supporter autant d'ennemis supplémentaires.

« Faites que les autres Avengers rappliquent rapidement » pensa Loki en voyant entrer de nouveaux ennemis.

/…/

Thanos regarda Tony en riant. L'être humain qui lui faisait face semblait déterminé à le tuer, mais il ne semblait pas le connaître, visiblement. Il était immortel et aucun ennemi n'avait réussi à l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il soit éliminable.

Ce Stark avait toutefois une technologie hors du commun, qui exploitait des éléments inconnus ou jusqu'alors inexistants et c'était ce que recherchait Thanos. Alors sans essayer de tuer l'homme, il frappa sans relâche, cherchant à le rendre inconscient.

Des sphères cosmiques rebondirent sur les murs bien plus solides que ne l'aurait cru l'homme gris-violet. Leurs pouvoirs devenaient rapidement dangereux dans un tel environnement et la puissance de leurs attaques rendait toute forme de conversation difficile. De nombreuses fois, Iron man se retrouva au sol, pantelant, tandis que Thanos le regardait de haut, armé en tout et pour tout d'une infinie quantité d'énergie.

Sa vitesse, sa force et son poids le rendaient presque imbattable et le désespoir s'accrocha rapidement à Tony, qui ne savait trop que faire pour s'en sortir.

Dans un bruit qu'aucun des adversaires n'entendit, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Clint et Hulk, le dernier sautant automatiquement sur Thanos. La porte fut scellée et tout se passa trop rapidement pour que Tony comprenne.

Dans un bref moment de conscience, Iron man comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Thanos explosa suite à la combinaison d'une flèche explosive et de plusieurs tonnes de pression effectuées par les bras du géant vert.

Et puis plus rien.

/…/

Loki était complètement épuisé. Dans son combat contre les robots, il s'était retrouvé obligé de monter dans les appartements de Tony Stark, où l'immense baie vitrée lui dévoilait un pont détruit et de nombreuses créatures toutes plus hideuses et fortes les unes que les autres. Son arme était déchargée et la seule force, presque inexistante, de ses bras lui servait d'arme.

Il fut acculé au mur dans un gémissement de douleur et tomba au sol. Le robot en face de lui pointait une arme au rayonnement bleu et s'apprêtait à le transpercer lorsqu'une explosion puissante ébranla la tour Stark.

Loki se redressa aussitôt que le robot perdit pied et chercha à atteindre l'ascenseur, mais plus rien ne fonctionnait.

- Tony !?

Il regarda à l'extérieur, incapable de descendre. Un point noir tombait à toute allure de la tour, un peu en bas. Reconnaissant le reflet doré de l'armure du brun, son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine et il eut soudainement mal.

- Odin, père de toute chose, je vous en supplie. Permettez-moi de sauver Tony Stark… Gémit-il en pleine détresse.

Plus Tony chutait, plus son cœur cessait progressivement de battre.

Des larmes coulèrent finalement sur ses joues et ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de me laisser une petite review**

**et joyeux temps des fêtes **


	10. Chapitre 09

**Désolée pour le retard, mais étant loin de chez moi et donc de mon portable, je n'avais pas les chapitres pour les publier :) **

**$Le dernier chapitre, mouinnnnn ! J'aimerais que cette fiction ne finisse jamais mais bon, toute chose a une fin ^^ Suivra à ce chapitre un épilogue nettement plus guimauve que les autres avant mais bon, ne veut-on pas un peu d'émotions là-dedans ?**

**Alors voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Bonne année ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

Des sons se firent entendre à ses oreilles lorsqu'il se réveilla. De nombreuses voix embrouillées l'empêchaient de bien comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il tenta de bouger la main, mais elle ne lui répondit pas.

Frustré, il chercha à ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux-ci ne réagirent pas non plus. Il abandonna rapidement et s'endormit à contrecœur.

/…/

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur un plafond complètement blanc. Une lumière vive éclaira brusquement sa rétine et il eut mal, mais était toujours incapable de bouger ou de produire le moindre son. Il entendit encore quelques bruits sourds, qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner.

Lorsqu'une ombre passa devant ses yeux, il crut ressentir une pression sur la peau de son visage, mais bientôt ses yeux se refermèrent et il retomba dans un sommeil profond.

/…/

Lorsque Tony ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, seule la lumière du dehors parvenait à son lit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fermer les paupières pour ne plus endurer la brillance du soleil. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le rayon ne disparaisse.

Cette fois, Tony fut capable de discerner quelques paroles entre deux hommes, mais il n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qui se disait, étant trop fatigué pour passer outre la barrière de la compréhension.

- Croyez-vous qu'il parviendra à s'en relever ?

- Oui, j'ai confiance.

« Non, non ! Je ne veux pas me rendormir. » Songea Tony, un peu avant que ses yeux se referment une autre fois.

/…/

Une main fraiche caressait son visage lorsqu'il lui sembla ouvrir les yeux, mais l'obscurité était trop profonde pour qu'il sache s'il avait effectivement les paupières ouvertes. La main sur sa joue glissa jusqu'à son cou, puis son bras et son avant-bras.

Finalement, des doigts entrecroisèrent les siens et Tony se sentit tout simplement bien, pour la première fois depuis ses réveils successifs.

- Monsieur…

- Loki. Le conseil cherche à obtenir des informations, que dois-je leur dire ?

« Nick Fury » comprit Stark.

- Dites-leur que Thanos a été complètement détruit par les Avengers et que la tour Stark est dans un très mauvais état.

« Pas encore ma tour » gémit Tony en écoutant attentivement la conversation.

- Vous pouvez leur dire aussi que lorsque Iron Man est tombé du 90e étage, que son corps était en chute libre, Odin m'a redonné mes pouvoirs pour que je l'aide. Je n'ai pas cherché à nuire d'aucune façon durant le combat, si ce n'est à l'ennemi. Tony Stark est sain et sauf, enfin autant que peut l'être un homme dans un sommeil artificiel.

- Le conseil n'aimera pas autant de laisser-aller de notre part.

- J'en prendrai note, mais tant que Tony Stark n'est pas réveillé, je ne quitte pas cette chambre.

- Bien.

« Loki… » Songea Tony avant de se rendormir, manquant le début d'une autre conversation.

/… /

Tony ouvrit les yeux et ressentit à nouveau les doigts entrecroisés aux siens. Croyant cette fois avoir plus de forces que les autres réveils, il chercha à bouger les doigts et c'est avec bonheur qu'il parvint à resserrer légèrement la main dans la sienne.

Aussitôt un visage se présenta au sien, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de l'ingénieur, Loki retourna s'asseoir à côté du lit, gardant bien entendu sa main dans celle de Tony.

- Tony Stark, je ne sais pas si tu arrives à m'entendre, mais puisque tu as les yeux ouverts, on va dire que oui. Tu m'as foutu la plus grande peur de ma vie en tombant de cet immeuble. Tu te plaignais de ma présence dans la tour, mais j'avais autant peur de ta propre présence là-bas. Tu aurais dût te cacher, mais tu ne l'as pas fait et ce courage trop téméraire dont tu fais preuve en permanence lorsque tu portes l'armure… ça me dérange.

Loki soupira longuement avant de retirer sa main de celle de Tony.

- Tu ne peux pas être un humain normal, qui ne risque pas stupidement sa vie tout le temps ? Si Odin ne m'avait pas rendu mes pouvoirs… Dit Loki en déglutissant, s'il ne m'avait pas rendu mes pouvoirs, ton corps se serait écrasé contre le sol avec une telle violence que tu n'aurais certainement pas survécu. Alors je t'en veux, Tony, parce que tu as failli me détruire, littéralement.

Le dieu se redressa cette fois-ci et regarda le blessé. Il pencha son visage sur le sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Les lèvres froides n'obtinrent aucune réponse, alors il s'éloigna.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me rendre mes baisers, Tony Stark. J'aurai attendu à la dernière minute avant de le faire, parce que je ne veux pas avoir un mauvais souvenir de toi, Tony… Nick Fury veut te débrancher, parce qu'il dit que tu ne feras jamais surface. Je ne le crois pas, parce que je sais que tu es fort Stark. Tu m'as volé mon cœur.

Tony chercha de toutes ses forces à bouger et c'est avec un ricanement qu'il parvint à parler.

- Lo…ki…

- Tony ? Murmura le dieu, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

- Em…bras….se-moi.

Loki s'exécuta sans perdre une seconde et caressa distraitement les cheveux du brun. Décidant qu'il en avait marre, il s'étendit à côté de l'homme, sur la couchette étroite d'hôpital et enroula ses membres autour du brun, en premier lieu pour refroidir son corps fiévreux, puis pour satisfaire une envie qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps.

- Assez ironique, homme de métal, que je sois celui qui soit encore en forme…

- Tch. Fit Tony, le sommeil reprenant déjà le dessus sur son corps affaibli.

- Dort bien Tony, chuchota le brun.

L'ingénieur ferma les yeux et commençait à s'assoupir lorsque le souffle de Loki passa près de son oreille.

- Je vous aime, Tony Stark.

- 'si.

Loki fit un immense sourire, embrassa rapidement le cou offert du brun et s'endormit à son tour, pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

/…/

Lorsque le génie ouvrit finalement les yeux avec énergie, ce fut pour les ouvrir sur une chevelure sombre passant sur son menton, une tête reposant dans son cou. Il caressa le dos de l'homme contre lui en souriant, heureux d'avoir survécu à Thanos.

- Bonjour Stark.

- Fury…

- Loki a bien besoin de repos, nous chuchoterons donc si ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes. Je vais répondre aux questions que vous vous posez sans doute par centaine.

- Thanos ?

- Éliminé. Suite à votre chute, Barton et Banners se sont occupés de son cas avec énormément de succès.

- Selon vos informations, Thanos était immortel…

- Chaque être vivant a une faille, même les êtres supposément immortels. Je ne peux expliquer pourquoi la faille s'est présentée durant un tel combat, mais elle s'est avérée un avantage pour la Terre.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormi ?

- Dix jours aujourd'hui… Loki vous a veillé tout le temps, sans dormir.

- Oh, je vois, dit-il en caressant subtilement le dos du dieu… Comment… pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

- C'est Loki que tu dois remercier pour cela. Il a fait un excellent travail en empêchant les robots d'accéder à ton étage et malgré de nombreuses blessures, lorsqu'il a vu ton corps tomber à une vitesse effarante, c'est en suppliant Odin qu'il a obtenu le retour de ses pouvoirs. Excusez-moi, termina-t-il en répondant au téléphone.

Tony le regarda sortir de la chambre et reposa ses yeux sur le corps endormi. Incapable de résister davantage, il embrassa l'épaule découverte et remonta doucement jusqu'à l'oreille, qu'il mordilla.

- Tony, laisse-moi dormir s'il te plait.

- Jamais. Ça fait dix jours que je suis endormi, je compte bien profiter de ton corps dès que possible.

- Pas ici.

L'ingénieur sourit et passa sa main entre les mèches noires de l'être immortel, durant de longues minutes…

- Ma tour…

- … est ruinée Stark. Tu devras en construire une autre.

- Merde.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**J'accepte volontiers vos commentaires, d'autant plus qu'il ne reste que l'épilogue à la fiction ^^ **

**Au plaisir de vous lire.**

**LEM**


	11. Épilogue

**Me voici avec l'épilogue de cette fiction que j'ai adorée écrire. J'ai quelques projets pour le film Iron Man 2 et divers OS sans connections avec les films alors j'espère vous revoir à ce moment-là... d'ici là...**

**Bonne Lecture et merci d'avoir lu^^ **

* * *

**Épilogue**

- Tony Stark !

- Oui, cher Loki ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore dans ce laboratoire?

Le milliardaire se retourna et gémit. Loki ne portait qu'un boxer suffisamment moulant pour ne rien manquer et un peignoir vert forêt complètement ouvert sur son torse pâle. Il était tout simplement séduisant, ainsi accoutré.

- Viens ici, belle créature.

- Je ne suis pas une chose, Stark.

- Bien sûr que oui, tu es ma chose, mon dieu à moi tout seul. Tu le sais bien pourtant.

- Et si je ne voulais plus être ta chose ?

- Je pourrais me jeter du haut de la tour Stark…

- Quel dramaturge, l'héritier Stark qui s'affole pour si peu.

Tony se redressa, s'approcha de l'autre homme et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Tu n'es pas rien, Loki.

- Alors tu viens me rejoindre dans le lit ?

- Bien sûr. JARVIS, éteins et crypte tous mes fichiers s'il te plait.

- Oui monsieur.

Les ordinateurs s'éteignirent puis ce fut le tour des lumières, ne laissant que quelques enseignes d'urgences. Loki entraina l'autre homme dans les escaliers, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Tony était si facilement manipulable…

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre fut long et pénible, plusieurs surfaces ayant servies à assouvir quelques besoins primaires, comme le besoin d'embrasser, de caresser, et bien d'autres que JARVIS n'enregistra pas.

Dans la chambre, ce furent des cris et des gémissements qui accompagnèrent les mouvements de bassins, les baisers, les frôlements et les caresses. Les draps étaient humides de tant d'activité, tandis que le corps de Loki brûlait de chaleur. Bien qu'il soit un géant du froid, son apparence humaine dissimulait complètement la morsure glaciale de sa peau bleue, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais dévoilée à l'ingénieur.

Lorsqu'ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, ils s'échangèrent des « je t'aime » et plongèrent dans les doux songes.

/…/

Des semaines passèrent ainsi, ne rompant jamais le doux bonheur dans lequel était plongé les deux hommes. Loki ne comptait surtout pas quitter les appartements de Tony Stark, même si Odin demandait son retour à Asgard et le riche homme s'occupait de quelques vilains ici et là, tentant toujours de façon plus originale d'envahir New York. Bien que cela fusse impossible après Loki et Thanos, ils gardaient espoir de semer la terreur, projets abruptement avortés par les Avengers.

Tony était revenu quelques fois blessé, mais rien que Loki ne put guérir avec ses pouvoirs. Ils commençaient doucement à songer au futur, à l'image ternie du dieu qui se devait d'être améliorée.

Mais le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent entre les deux hommes : la mort.

/…/

Tony et Loki étaient assis sur le balcon de la tour Stark, regardant en bas les personnes marcher, les voitures avancer et quelques points qu'ils reconnurent comme des enfants, depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Tony buvait un alcool ambré que Loki n'appréciait pas vraiment et ce dernier buvait la meilleure boisson midgardienne selon lui : une limonade. Le sujet était arrivé sur le tapis brusquement, par Tony.

- Loki, tu es immortel non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne le suis pas.

Loki comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir l'homme et se releva, laissant son breuvage sur la table entre eux. Accoudé à la rambarde et verre, il regarda au loin, par-delà les gratte-ciel, se demandant comment répondre à un tel commentaire.

- Hulk est immortel, Thor et toi êtes des dieux immortels, Capitaine América est immortel également, ou alors son espérance de vie est nettement allongée… les autres sont tous mortels, comme moi. Vous allez tous nous regarder vieillir, puis mourir… je me demandais juste s'il n'y avait pas une alternative à tout cela, Loki. Ou bien alors tu comptais me regarder mourir et passer à autre chose, lorsque je serais couché dans la tombe ?

- Tony…

- Et bien quoi, il est normal que je pense à cela. Tu as peut-être des millénaires devant toi, mais je n'ai encore qu'une soixantaine d'années au maximum et je n'ai pas envie de les passer avec toi si tu es pour rester jeune éternellement… ce serait trop difficile.

- Tu es vraiment trop sentimental Stark. Dit froidement Loki, malgré qu'à l'intérieur il soit blessé par la réalité des paroles du brun.

- Je le serai pour deux alors, tu ne partages jamais rien.

Loki regarda Tony. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, l'homme avait terminé son verre d'alcool et s'était relevé en tanguant légèrement, cherchant à avancer vers Loki sans tomber en bas de cette tour qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout, ou presque. Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki lorsqu'il s'avança vers Tony.

- En suivant les traditions de ma dimension, Tony Stark, je te propose de vivre à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps, je veux que tu partages mes pouvoirs, mes pensées et mes espoirs, pour qu'ensemble nous puissions demeurer immortels. Selon les lois de mon peuple, je désire me lier à toi, accepteras-tu ?

- Bâtard. Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Iron man en évitant le regard du dieu.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme un non ?

- Certainement pas. J'accepte Dieu des Malices.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Loki appela Heimdall. Odin se chargerait du reste.

* * *

_FIN DÉFINITIVE ^^_

* * *

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai grandement apprécié cette attention. Partager vos impressions avec moi c'est une grande forme d'encouragement et j'adore cela, autant que vous aurez sans doute adoré lire ma fiction, même si vous ne le dites pas toujours.**

**Je compte bien écrire divers OS sur ce couple, ou Thorki, durant les vacances d'hiver alors à la prochaine et encore bonne année 2013 ^^ **

**Bisous**

**LEM**


End file.
